


northern lights

by whimsicott



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinbaku, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Smoker has never noticed the SM bar next-door until he sees a beautiful man standing in front of it in the cold winter without gloves on his hands.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	northern lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[orenjimaru](http://twitter.com/orenjimaru) (twitter).

It’s a cold winter afternoon when Smoker’s boss forced him to go out to cool his head. Smoker has always been rather protective of the girls in the girls bar he’s a bouncer for, so much so that he would jump at the first sign of a patron being a creep. 

I’m going to be right, Smoker thinks as he takes a drag of his cigar. That guy is going to overstep.

But preemptive action is not what Smoker is hired for, so his rough handling of a patron caused this time-out and possibly a cut on his paycheck at the end of this month.

That patron had all the tell-tale signs of a creep and right before Smoker intervened, he’d already made some girls uncomfortable with his intrusive questions. Girls who work in a girls bar like this always tread on the line of danger, but Smoker wants them to be as safe as possible.

He wants to keep them as safe as he possibly can. Part of it is his dutiful devotion to his job (which doesn’t actually pay so well, but whatever), but part of it is his principles. These girls often can’t help but work in a girls bar. Hostess is on no one’s dream career choice after all. 

But at the same time, it’s important to keep their clientele happy for the money. And Smoker would have to admit he’s not so good at that. He’s always going to jump in defense of the girls first and foremost.

Smoker puffs out rings of smoke as he lifts his cheap cigar away from his lips. Perhaps it is good he has this time to calm down.

The street in front of the girls bar is crowded. That’s to be expected on a weekday in Kabukichou. There are hosts and hostesses loitering about trying to get businessmen and women in suits to come to their bar. Some awkward tourists, who no doubt booked a hotel in the area by accident, trying to walk quickly back to their rooms with plastic bags in their hands. 

It takes a while for Smoker to glance at the person next to him.

A slender man is holding a sign for his bar. However, he does not look like a host. There’s a rough attractiveness about him, different from the polished, made-up good looks of hosts. His hair is short and black and he has facial hair, again differentiating him from the hosts of Kabukicho.

Smoker takes a glance at the shop he’s standing in front of.

SM BAR CORAZON.

That’s not a host club. Smoker isn’t exactly sure what an SM bar entails, but he knows what SM stands for. Most likely, he decides, this bar is not his scene at all.

But he can’t help but to keep studying the man next to him.

This man is different from all the hosts of Kabukicho. He’s not even wearing a suit and is instead wearing a large coat. He’s holding a sign advertising his shop, and a glance at it shows Smoker than even SM Bars have hourly drink deals. 

But more than that, Smoker notices the man’s hands, stiff under the advertisement board. It looks red as blood rushes to its surface to warm it up. They’re visibly shivering as well, causing the board to tremble in his hold.

“Hey,” he calls out to the man. “You cold?”

The man glances at him, wide-eyed in surprise at Smoker’s sudden question.

But he then smiles. None of that plastic host-smile, a gentle, charming smile that makes Smoker’s heart skips a beat. 

“A little,” he admits.

“Here,” Smoker says, removing his gloves. “Wear this.”

“Thank you,” the man says, taking the gloves from Smoker. “And I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Smoker sighs, the words catching him off-guard. “Don’t worry, just put them on.”

The man complies. He puts his board on the ground momentarily to put on the gloves. He chuckles softly when they’re both on his hands.

“Your hand is so big and warm,” he mutters softly. His words are so genuine and sincere that Smoker feels like he’s getting pulled in even further by this man’s charms. But just before he says anything, he notices something under the man’s large coat.

Red ropes are tied right on his skin.

Smoker can just about make out some tattoos as well on the man’s skin, and the red rope is striking against the man’s tanned skin and the black ink. 

Is this part of his job at the SM bar? 

Smoker can’t help but wonder the extent those ropes go under the man’s coat. He’s at a loss for words, even as the man continues to smile at him as if the man is oblivious to his own charms.

“Law, we’re ready, so come back inside.”

Suddenly, a woman’s voice interrupts Smoker’s thoughts. The woman just emerged from inside the SM bar and she’s wearing a form-fitting suit top with nothing under it, exposing her cleavage. Other than that, she’s also wearing a tight leather skirt.

But that’s not what surprised Smoker.

“Hina?” Smoker lets the name spill from between his lips.

The woman turns to him.

“Smoker?”

“It’s really you,” Smoker mutters. “How long has it been?”

“I think we last saw each other during that last university barbecue trip,” Hina says with a wry smile.

Hina is Smoker’s university friend. They weren’t in the same class, but due to who they hung out with, they were in the same circle. Theirs is a no-name university, so it’s no surprise that a few of their graduates would end up here in Kabukichou.

But still, Smoker did not expect Hina to work next door to him.

“Is this SM bar new?” Smoker asks.

“Relatively,” Hina shrugs. “We’ve been here for a few months.”

And Smoker didn't notice until today. And it’s this slender young man who even made him take notice.

“Have you been working here for a while?” Hina’s turn to ask. She looks at the sign behind Smoker, raising an eyebrow at the sign that says Girls Bar.

“I’m a bouncer,” Smoker explains quickly. “And I’ve been working here for a year.”

“Ah, bouncer,” Hina says with an amused smile. “Suits you better than a host.”

Smoker chuckles.

“A host like me? No way.”

“You really don’t have the looks for it,” Hina says, but despite that, Smoker hears no insult in it. It’s not like he wants to be a host anyway. She glances at the young man, looking down at his now gloved hands. “So you’ve met our Law.”

“We haven’t exchanged names,” Smoker says.

“Ah, then let me introduce you,” Hina says. “Smoker, this is Law. Law, this is Smoker.”

Law bows down a little, and Smoker follows suit.

So this man is Law. Smoker likes the sound of that name.

“He’s going to be part of a demonstration soon,” Hina says.

“Demonstration?” Smoker tilts his head to the side. 

Law seems somewhat flustered at Hina’s words, shifting his gaze away to the ground.

“You know, kinbaku.”

“That’s... some BDSM rope art thing, right?” 

So that’s what the rope under Law’s coat is for.

“That’s right,” Hina nods. “We have our staff here demonstrate different rope patterns, interested?”

“I’m working,” Smoker says, then he realizes that he’s standing in front of his workplace smoking a cigar. “Well, technically I am. I’ll be going back inside soon.”

“And BDSM isn’t your scene?” Hina asks coyly.

Smoker looks at Law who’s still fixing his gaze away from Smoker. He is rather curious about the ropes under Law’s coat, but Hina is right that BDSM isn’t his scene. He’s always been more straightforward regarding his dating and sex life — none of these seemingly extra things.

“It isn’t,” Smoker decides to say. “You know this about me, Hina.”

Hina chuckles. She takes a flyer from a container attached to the board Law is holding.

“Well, if curiosity ever gets the best of you, come check us out,” she says, handing the flyer to Smoker. “Anyway, we better get going. Can’t be late for the demonstration.”

She walks back inside the bar, Law following behind her.

Smoker watches the man’s slender back, catching another sight of the rope under his coat.

Once Law disappears into the shop, Smoker folds the flyer and places it inside his pocket. He goes back to his cigar, puffing up rings of smoke.

Smoker lives in a two-room apartment with his coworker Tashigi, but their shifts don’t always line up. With Smoker as a bouncer and Tashigi as a hostess (and a rather clumsy one at that), they tend to go home at different times. While Tashigi is a good roommate, Smoker likes moments like now where he can be alone. 

He’s sitting on the sofa with his coat thrown to the side. He reaches out to the coat pocket to grab his box of cigars when he feels the smooth surface of a piece of paper.

Smoker takes it out, looking at the folded piece.

The SM bar flyer.

He unfolds the paper to see the flyer.

The flyer has information about the bar, including promises of live demonstration and all-you-can-drink sets. It makes it clear that the bar is for those of age only, but that’s standard for this kind of flyer. 

“So this is what Hina is working on now,” he murmurs to himself.

But more than Hina, he’s thinking of the young man from earlier.

Law, that’s his name.

Smoker is still sure that BDSM isn’t his scene, but there’s something sensual about how Law had red ropes under his coat. Perhaps it’s the fact he’s wearing him out, perhaps, just how stark the rope looked against his tan skin.

“I’m back!” 

The familiar voice rings out throughout their small apartment. His roommate steps in, taking off her coat to reveal her skimpy hostess dress.

“Welcome back,” Smoker says as he turns towards the door.

“What are you looking at?” Tashigi asks curiously. She takes a seat next to Smoker, draping her coat on the other side of the couch. 

“You know Hina? My friend from uni,” Smoker says.

“Yeah, she owns the SM bar next door to Girls Bar Marineford, right?” Tashigi says. Tashigi is rather clumsy but looks like despite that she’s well-informed. Smoker guesses that’s part of being a hostess. 

“You know about it?” Smoker asks.

“Some customers talked to me about it,” Tashigi shrugs. “They said they tried but couldn’t get into it. I guess their concept isn’t for everyone.”

“It definitely isn’t for me,” Smoker mutters.

“Really?” Tashigi asks quickly. When Smoker eyes her, she flusters, looking embarrassed. “It’s just, I can see you being into it.”

“Why would you think that?” Smoker sighs.

“You’re rather dominant, you know? And hard-headed at that too,” Tashigi points out.

“That doesn’t mean I’m into BDSM,” Smoker objects.

“I know, I know, I just mean I can see you being into it,” Tashigi explains herself, still seemingly flustered under Smoker’s hard gaze. “Come on, don’t get mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Smoker huffs. “Just, you know, questioning everything.”

At this, Tashigi smiles sympathetically. 

“Why do you have a flyer for the place if you’re not interested?” She asks.

“Hina handed it to me,” Smoker answers a little too quickly. Quickly enough to sound a little defensive.

It is the truth that Hina gave him the flyer, but if it wasn’t for Law, he might not have taken it. He might not have folded it up and placed it in his pocket. And he definitely would not have been looking at it when Tashigi walked in moments earlier.

“They don’t look like hosts and hostesses, right? The people at the SM bar,” Tashigi says.

“I don’t know, Hina fits the image,” Smoker says with an amused snort. “But her staff that I met didn’t, you’re right.”

“I wonder what the criterion for working there is,” Tashigi ponders aloud as she pushes up her red-framed glasses. “It must be different from a girls bar.”

“What, are you thinking of moving?” Smoker asks with an amused chuckle.

“No way, I like Bar Marineford,” Tashigi says. “But you know, it’s just interesting. I’ve been thinking about it since I noticed them opening beside us a few months ago.”

“I just noticed them today,” Smoker admits.

“You don’t pay much attention to other bars after all,” Tashigi smiles wryly. 

“I don’t see the point,” Smoker says with a shrug. “They don’t interest me.”

“And your only interest in ours is professional, I know,” Tashigi says. “That’s why you’re a good bouncer.”

“Speaking of that,” Smoker says, remembering the man he pegged as a creep from earlier that day. “How’s that man?”

Tashigi sighs.

“You were right about him, as usual,” she says. “He started asking me for personal information, like where I live.”

“You didn’t give it to him, did you?”

“C’mon, this isn’t my first day on the job,” Tashigi chuckles darkly. “But we did have to divert him away from our new girl.”

“Good,” Smoker says. 

He then reaches out to his coat pocket again, picking up his cigars. He lits up two, putting both in his mouth. He isn’t sure when he started the habit of smoking two cigars at the same time, but it’s something he’s used to these days.

Part of why Tashigi is still his roommate after all this time is because she doesn’t mind the smell of cigars in their flat. She’s probably used to it, considering how smokey the girls bar can get

Tashigi takes a seat next to him, picking up the SM Bar flyer from Smoker’s lap.

“I might visit one of these days, though,” she says quietly.

And Smoker says nothing, knowing that he feels the same about the bar.

At the very least, there’s a part of him that wants to see that man again. A part of him wants to find out more about him, even when he doesn’t fully understand why.

Is it the rope the man was wearing? Or is it the man himself, with his small, charming smile when he wore Smoker’s glove.

Both the ropes and his smile are images Smoker can’t expel from his mind.

“So it’s really you,” Hina says as she takes a seat by Smoker’s side. She’s wearing a tight leather dress, one that accentuates her curves. She’s also wearing a fishnet stocking and stilettos with heels sharp enough it could probably kill a man if she’s ever in the mind to do so.

The SM Bar is more well-lit than Smoker had expected, colored in reds and blacks. Despite it being late at night, it’s still crowded. Smoker also didn’t expect to see regular-looking men and women in suits in the bar, but these office workers seemingly make up most of the bar’s clientele. 

It’s Smoker who stands out, with his bright-colored shirt spread open to show off his toned chest. He could argue it’s an intimidating technique back in the girls bar, but the truth is, Smoker just doesn’t like constraining clothes. That’s possibly part of why he can’t quite fit into office jobs, with their strict dress codes.

It must be hot being in those work suits here in the SM Bar, with its crowd, but that doesn’t seem to dampen the enthusiasm these office workers have for the show unfolding before them.

A green-haired man is wearing a leather collar and hot pants, tied up to a pole on stage. His ass is facing the audience and the hot pants do nothing to hide the firm shape of his ass. On stage with him is another man, black-haired with neatly trimmed facial hair, dressed in leather trousers and a flogger in hand.

“They’re some of our most popular performers,” Hina explains to Smoker. 

“That explains the crowd,” Smoker says. He watches the black-haired man flog the green-haired man on stage. This does absolutely nothing for him. It doesn’t even arouse the slightest of interest. He continues smoking his two cigars as he watches on. The best one could describe how he feels is uninterested. The worst? Awkward.

“We are always this crowded,” Hina says with a soft laugh. She turns to the stage, watching the show with Smoker.

The audience is captivated by what’s in front of them, but like Smoker, Hina doesn’t look all that interested. 

“You’re not as into this,” Smoker guesses.

“BDSM is full of variety,” Hina shrugs. “This isn’t quite it for me, but as you can see, plenty of people enjoy the show.”

She looks straight to the stage and Smoker follows her eyes. The green-haired man who’s tied to the pole is flushed red to his ears, his whimpers and moans seemingly genuine as the flogging continues. The black-haired man doesn’t bother to hide how pleased he is with this, a wide, satisfied smile on his face.”

“And I’m sure you can see, our staff can enjoy performing too,” Hina continues.

Smoker nods quietly. It does seem like most people in this room, staff and guests alike, are enjoying themselves. 

“You run a tight ship,” Smoker says, complimenting Hina’s management. This is definitely not his scene, but he can appreciate Hina’s competency as a manager. This is a good SM bar, and that much is obvious even to Smoker.

“I wonder if it’s really the scene that’s not for you,” Hina says. “Perhaps it’s the ones doing the demonstration.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re not interested in Zoro and Mihawk over there,” Hina says as she gestures to the two men on stage. “You’re not interested in watching them, but perhaps if it’s watching someone else -- or perhaps even practicing it with someone else, you’d be more interested.”

There’s a coy expression on Hina’s face. Like she’s hinting at something. Something that Smoker does not miss entirely, of course.

He thinks back to Law. He thinks back to the red ropes on Law’s body. 

“I don’t know,” he tells Hina. He’s not going to admit what he was just thinking about to her. After all, he doesn’t know Law. All he knows is he’s a man who went out in mid-winter Kabukicho with a large store sign but no gloves. “I always prefer things straight forward. Of course, I think it’s good there are places like yours around. People should be able to do what they enjoy consensually.”

Hina laughs. Her laugh is husky, deep, somehow perfect for the manager of a Kabuki-cho establishment. 

“Let me get you another drink on the house, then,” Hina says cheerfully. “And maybe you’d come back to give us another try.”

“Heh, I doubt that,” Smoker says.

But he wouldn’t be entirely against it if it’s to watch Law.

It wouldn’t be for another week until Smoker gets to see Law again. It’s a warmer day than the day they first met, with Law standing in front of his bar with his board and flyers. He’s wearing Smoker’s gloves, and Smoker has to wonder if Law has been wearing it all this time.

“Oh, it’s you,” Law greets him with a wide grin. “I was wondering if I’d ever see you again.”

And Smoker wonders the same thing. He even thought of stepping into the SM bar once more if it means seeing Law. But he ends up not going in considering the price and how it’s not at all his scene the one time he visited. He appreciates Hina’s management but Smoker still feels like watching another SM show would be awkward for him. It is not his space, and he wants to respect the people whose space it is.

This time, Law is wearing a sweater and a light coat over it. He likely has no ropes on his skin this time, as the sweater sticks to his body. Smoker could even make out the definition of Law’s chest under that tight sweater. 

Smoker likes what he sees. He might even like it more than the peek of rope under Law’s coat the week before.

I’m a simple man, after all, Smoker thinks to himself. Without realizing it, his lips curl into a small smile. 

“About your gloves,” Law says. He puts his sign down by the front of his bar as he takes off the pair. “Sorry, I’ve been using it.”

“Hey, that’s good,” Smoker says. “They must be big on you, though.”

“They are big on me,” Law says with a smile. “But they’re warm. Thank you.”

“You should get your own gloves,” Smoker says with a sigh. 

“I do have my own,” Law objects. “They’re just not as warm.”

“Proper gloves,” Smoker points out.

At that, Law curls into himself, looking bashful. As Smoker thought -- this young man probably bought some cheap gloves at a train station sale and finds the discomfort of it to be not worth it next to how little it warms him up. Smoker remembers being a young man making that very same mistake. Nowadays, Smoker is experienced. He knows his cigars can be cheap but his gloves, his boots, his coats are all proper and durable.

“I can never really tell,” Law laughs sheepishly. “What makes a good pair of gloves, I mean.”

That’s a difficulty Smoker understands. Again, he knows now from experience. But as a younger man, he went through several rounds of trial and error with things like gloves.

“Want me to help?” he offers.

“Huh?” Law looks at him, puzzled. He blinks several times.

“I’ll help you pick up a good pair of gloves,” Smoker offers. “I know a thing or two from trial and error.”

Law looks a little flustered by the idea. The red of his cheeks most likely come from more than the cool weather. But then, slowly, he nods.

“That would be good,” Law replies with a bashful smile. “I really liked your gloves.”

“I’m glad,” Smoker grins. “How about we meet at the JR north exit of Shinjuku station?”

“That’s an easy exit to find,” Law chuckles. “I won’t get lost. Probably.”

“You can call me if you get lost,” Smoker says, taking out his phone from his pocket. “That is if you don’t mind me having your number?”

“Of course,” Law says. There’s a spark to his eyes, the smile on his face widening. It makes Smoker wonder if Law is interested in him the same way he’s interested in Law. But he might be overthinking it. The city is a lonely place to live in, so it’s entirely possible Law simply has no one to go gloves shopping with him and jumps at the opportunity of someone offering help.

But Smoker is happy enough to be able to spend more time with Law. More time outside of them meeting in front of their shops like this.

He hands his phone to Law to input his number, then he gives Law a missed call to register his number into Law’s phone. 

“What day are you free?” Smoker asks.

“Tomorrow? It’s a little sudden but...” Law trails off.

“I’m free tomorrow too,” Smoker chuckles. “And the sooner you get those gloves, the better.”

He looks at Law’s hands, already red after he’s taken off Smoker’s gloves for a little bit. This kid is not good with the cold, even with a mildly chilly day like today.

“Yeah,” Law says. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Law says with a wide smile.

Smoker is a simple man after all, for his heart beats faster for that smile now.

Shinjuku station is as crowded as always when Smoker arrives. He waits near the gates, trying to not smoke two of his cigars by playing with his phone. He’s midway through a level in a puzzle game when he hears his name.

“Smoker!”

Law’s voice is clear as he exits past the ticket gates, waving his hand. Smoker gives a small wave back, putting his phone back into his pocket with a smile.

“Where are we going?” Law asks.

“Takashimaya,” Smoker answers. He’s thought this through. They’re going to go to a department store where they’d have a wide range of choices for Law’s gloves. Today, he’s not wearing any gloves once more, just as Smoker expected. The department store would also allow them to shop in warmth, which is better for Law than to hop between various stores while walking in the winter outdoors.

“Fancy,” Law replies. “I’ve never been inside.”

“You’ve never been inside Takashimaya?” Smoker raises an eyebrow.

“I never had business there!” Law quickly objects. “Uniqlo is as expensive as I go.”

Somehow that’s typical for someone Law’s age. Smoker never quite fits the sizes in fast fashion chains, so he’s always content himself with few but quality outfits. Being much leaner than Smoker, however, Law would have a lot more choices when it comes to clothes. A lot more cheaper options, that is.

“We’re going for quality this time,” Smoker says with a grin. “So get ready to shell out quite a bit.”

“I just got paid,” Law replies with an equally bright smile. “I’ll be okay.”

The two of them walk side-by-side until they reach the department store. Smoker isn’t sure what kind of conversations he should have with Law, so he keeps it light, talking about the weather and Shinjuku in general.

Upon reaching the department store, Smoker leads Law through the menswear section. 

“This is where I bought my gloves,” Smoker explains. The store is lined with gloves, socks, and accessories. Law picks up a pair, his eyes widening as he sees the price tag.

“You weren’t kidding when you said it would cost a bit.”

“It lasts for a long time, though,” Smoker smiles wryly. “I bought mine what, five? Or maybe six years ago.”

“Whoa,” Law mutters in amazement. “And they’re warm.”

“They’re very warm,” Smoker replies with an affirmative nod.

“Alright, it’s my one splurge this month,” Law mutters as he picks up a pair of gloves. “Should I get this furlined one?”

“I would suggest this leather one,” Smoker says, picking up another pair from the shelf. “Leather is warm and sturdy.”

Law puts the pair on, admiring how they look on his hands. Smoker is admiring the fit too. It doesn’t look oversized like Smoker’s own gloves on Law. It’s perfect, and the sleek black color suits Law’s dark skin. 

“What do you think?”

“It looks good on you,” Smoker says. “But what do you think?”

“It is very warm,” Law laughs. “I’ll take it.”

The two of them go to the cashier to pay. Smoker can’t help but wonder if Law gets paid well for his SM bar job as he takes out wads of cash. It should be better than Smoker’s bouncer job.

“Do you have time?” Law asks as they walk out of the department store.

“Sure, I’m free today,” Smoker shrugs.

“Do you want to go have lunch with me? We can go to the okonomiyaki place near the station.”

The okonomiyaki place in question is a chain store, but Smoker has had some late-night dinners there with Tashigi.

“Sounds good,” Smoker says. He also knows the place allows smoking and his mouth is starting to feel lonely without his cigars. 

The two of them head towards the okonomiyaki place. There, they order pork okonomiyaki and plain monjayaki to share. 

“I’m going to make this,” Law says proudly. “Watch me.”

“Alright,” Smoker chuckles. He watches as Law works on the okonomiyaki and the monjayaki in turn on top of the hot plate in front of them. Then, he readies both of them for Smoker.

“See, I am good at this.”

The okonomiyaki and monjayaki both look like a shop staff has made them instead of a paying customer, and Smoker whistles his appreciation.

“Would’ve thought you worked at a place like this before.”

Law laughs.

“Except I did.”

“Ah,” Smoker smiles back in return. He watches as Law cuts a piece of the okonomiyaki. Law serves the perfectly triangular piece on Smoker’s plate. “But now you work at an SM bar.”

Law smiles wryly.

“It pays better,” he explains. “And I need the money. Besides, you work at a girls bar too, don’t you?”

“I’m not judging you,” Smoker chuckles. “BDSM isn’t my scene, but your bar seems like a good one, from what I can tell anyway.”

“Hina is a good manager,” Law nods. “Anyway, it works better for me than a regular office job. I don’t have overtime and I don’t have to wear a suit.”

“You have a different uniform instead,” Smoker teases. He cuts into his okonomiyaki, finding it perfectly cooked. Law wasn’t kidding when he said he’s worked at an okonomiyaki place before because this is not an amateur’s work. 

Law grins at him, evidently seeing that Smoker is enjoying the okonomiyaki.

“Y’know, I’m saving up,” Law says. “So I don’t eat out very much.”

“Saving up for?”

At this, Law seems a little bashful. He smiles shyly and diverts his gaze away from Smoker. He takes a deep breath as if readying himself to confess to something he does not usually say. Smoker supposes dreams are like that. He might think about it all the time, but verbalizing it is different. 

“I,” Law begins slowly. “Want to travel. Especially all to the north.”

“The north? Like Hokkaido?”

“Like Norway,” Law chuckles. “I want to see the aurora there.”

“I see,” Smoker nods.

“You think I’m silly, right?”

“Not at all,” Smoker says quickly. He tries to smile for Law. “It’s good to have a dream.”

“I want to travel to other places too, of course,” Law says. This all sounds like a confession, one Law is bashful to make. But Smoker keeps his eyes on Law in an attempt to assure him that he can talk about this with him. “But traveling is expensive.”

“It is,” Smoker agrees. “So that’s why you’re working at an SM bar.”

“And living in a cheap flat, thirty minutes from the nearest train station,” Law grins. “At least, I get a lot of exercise out of it.”

“And it’ll be useful when you travel,” Smoker says with a quiet chuckle.

Law nods at this. He pokes at his okonomiyaki before using his chopstick to take a bite out of it. This way, they settle into a comfortable silence as they eat.

“But it’s not like I dislike my job,” Law says quietly. “To work at an SM bar, you have to enjoy performing BDSM, otherwise it would be torture.”

“I see,” Smoker replies. “I don’t think it’s my scene, and it seems contrary to you who wants the freedom to travel, but I’m glad you enjoy it.”

Law laughs softly at this.

“What?” Smoker asks. “Did I say something rude?”

“No, I can see where you got that from,” Law says. “For me, it’s rather nice to be constrained in a safe environment. To be tied down temporarily. It makes me feel like I exist in a large city that primarily doesn’t care about me.”

That’s an interesting way to look at it, Smoker thinks to himself. He never thought of the emotional aspect of BDSM like that. But with Law putting it in the context of living in this metropolitan jungle, Smoker can understand. It’s easy to feel like one doesn’t exist in this city. For Law, the way he overcomes that loneliness is through BDSM. For Smoker, it’s through protecting the girls in his establishment.

“I can understand that,” Smoker says quietly. “I really can.”

Law looks right at Smoker and smiles brightly. 

“Thank you,” he says. “For listening to me ramble on.”

“Hey, I’m happy to listen to you,” Smoker says. “And to have okonomiyaki served to me by an expert.”

Law laughs. His laugh is light and pretty, making it hard for Smoker to take his eyes off him. He wants to hear more of Law’s laugh and to see more of Law’s smile. Smoker isn’t going to deny that he’s nursing a little crush on this young man in front of him.

“What, is there something on my face?” Law asks.

Oh shit, Smoker just realizes that he’s staring. He clears his throat awkwardly. 

“It’s nothing,” Smoker says. “I was just thinking, maybe I should come to see you at work sometimes.”

Law laughs again.

“I’d be a bit embarrassed with you there,” Law says, but his bright smile doesn’t show any of that embarrassment. “But hey, I’ll give you a good show.”

“When’s the next time you’re working?”

“Tomorrow?”

“I have work tomorrow,” Smoker says. He runs his schedule in his mind. “I’ll be free Friday.”

“Ah, good,” Law grins. “I’m working Friday evening.”

“I’ll be there, then,” Smoker replies with a smile of his own. 

Maybe Hina was right. That it isn’t the BDSM that’s not his scene. Perhaps watching someone he’s attracted to perform it would change his mind on the matter.

But he likes Law even outside of that scene. 

He likes Law like this, warm around an okonomiyaki grill. Smiling, laughing, chatting about everything and nothing.

“You’re here again,” Hina says as she takes a seat by Smoker’s side.

Smoker puffs out the smoke from his two cigars before speaking.

“I told Law I would come to see him perform,” Smoker tells Hina with a quiet voice. 

It’s not like he’s hiding that he’s here for Law, he just doesn't want Hina to think she’s right that it’s the someone that’ll make all the difference for him. He doesn’t know that yet, after all. He doesn’t know whether he would like the Law on stage as much as he likes the Law he went out with the other day.

“For Law, huh?” Hina chuckles, amused. “Well, his kinbaku exhibition is always popular here.”

“Is that what he specializes in?” Smoker asks.

“Yes,” Hina says with a light laugh. “Law isn’t as into the spanking and whipping, but he loves being tied up.”

That seems to line up with what Law told Smoker about himself the other day. Being tied up makes him feel like he exists in a large city, one that does not feel like it cares very much for the individuals living in it. 

“Anyway, I’ll have to go on the stage,” Hina says, patting Smoker’s shoulder affectionately. 

“It’d be you with Law?” Smoker asks.

“Not everyone can do kinbaku,” Hina says with a wry smile. “You need proper training for it, you know?”

“Proper training,” Smoker mutters back to Hina. “This is really a whole new world for me.”

“Our club is very responsible,” Hina says with a hint of pride in her voice. “Anyway, enjoy the show.”

Smoker tries to make himself comfortable on the leather seat as he watches Hina go on stage. His line of sight follows her movement until they stop right at the stage, seeing Law, arms tied up to a pole and wearing a blindfold. He’s naked save for sleek, tight black boxer briefs, but he does not seem embarrassed by it. In fact, his lips seem to quiver in excitement. Smoker studies the line of Law’s body, tight and muscular despite his lean outline. Tattoos all over his body that look beautiful against Law’s dark skin.

Hina is saying something on stage, but Smoker is no longer listening. His whole attention is on Law and Law alone. 

Then, he sees Hina approaching Law with thick red ropes. She unties him from the pole, and Law lets out a hitched breath. Without giving him time to rest, Hina pulls on Law’s short hair. She leans into his ears, whispering something to him the audience cannot hear. But at that, Law nods and Smoker can see there’s a blush running up to his dark cheeks.

Hina then uses her ropes to bind Law once more, tying him up in intricate rope patterns in practiced motions. The red ropes look beautiful against Law’s skin, a contrast to his dark, tattooed body. Smoker keeps watching as the rope pattern grows more and more intricate. Then finally, Hina finishes up with one taut motion. She then ties Law’s arms up to the horizontal bar over the stage. She pulls on the rope, and this raises Law, his body contorted by the ropes all over it. He lets out a gasp, then a low moan that mixes both pain and pleasure.

Smoker’s heart feels pained at the sound. Law is pleasured by someone else in front of everyone else. Smoker realizes quickly this is not what he wants from Law. He likes the Law of yesterday better, the one who smiled just for him.

The audience claps at the display and Hina bows to them. She then goes up to Law, removing his blindfold.

While Law’s movement is severely limited, he can look around the room. For a second, his gaze stops at Smoker, and Smoker looks right back at him. Just as quickly, Law diverts his line of sight away from Smoker, his flushed cheeks growing redder.

Smoker keeps watching as Hina tilts Law’s chin towards her, caressing his face affectionately. She then uses the ropes to control him, rotating him to different angles to show the audience. This is met with yet another round of applause. There’s no denying Law looks good, despite the thorn in Smoker’s chest. Despite being admittedly jealous, Smoker finds that he can’t take his eyes off Law anyway. He admires Law from all the angles Hina is showing the crowd, and when Law’s gaze falls on him again, he sees that wet, glazed look that makes Law all the more beautiful.

He can even see why someone would require proper training for something like this. The ropes make a beautiful pattern on Law’s body all while suspending him in the air. It would likely be dangerous if it’s done by just anyone. Law has to trust Hina to do this, and Hina is showing nothing but professionalism on stage.

Hina lowers Law back on the stage using the ropes, then she unties him from the horizontal bar. She takes her time to untie him, each time a rope brushes against Law’s skin seems to make him tremble in pleasure. Smoker would like it to be him giving Law that pleasure, that this sight to behold is for him alone. But instead, he’s on the customer’s seat as Hina works on a second rope pattern on Law’s body. This time, it presses around Law’s member, its shape accentuated by the ropes.

Smoker gulps down at this sight.

There’s no suspending Law in the air this time. Instead, Hina binds him to the standing pole of the stage. The rope pattern seems simpler this time, but it is not any less beautiful on Law. In fact, with him tied to the pole, his body is bucking up following the way Hina ties him. It is a performance in its own right.

Hina moves aside to give the audience a full view of Law. Again, the audience claps for the performers, and Hina bows down curtly. 

Smoker has to wonder if Hina purposely sets Law up so that he would be looking straight at Smoker. Law seems to gulp down when he notices Smoker’s eyes on him, the movement visible on his exposed throat. He wouldn’t put it past Hina to tease Law like that. Or perhaps, she’s doing this all to tease Smoker. He wouldn’t be surprised by that too. After all, Hina’s every movement is patient and deliberate, each cross of the rope seems fully intentional. 

“Now, for our final pattern,” Hina announces. She unties Law from the pole, letting him slide down. Law is on all fours on his knees as Hina undo all the ropes. Then, Hina contorts Law’s body, carefully working on the ropes once more. This time, she pulls Law’s arms back. She makes him buck up as she ties his wrists back to his ankle. Despite not using any pole or bar this time, the rope pattern she’s working on is even finer and more intricate. When she’s done, she steps away once more so the audience can appreciate the ropes on Law’s body.

And Smoker appreciates it very much. He finds himself breathless at how beautiful this last pattern is. The previous two are good, but this one seems to twist Law’s body to make it into art onto itself. Law’s tattoos work very well with it as well, adding to the artistic flair of this bondage. The audience’s thunderous applause shows that Smoker isn’t the only one impressed by this. Hina went from what seemed to be most extreme with hanging Law on the horizontal bar to something that’s seemingly so simple, yet all of them have their own elegance. 

After letting some customers come up close to admire Law, Hina works on the rope to release Law’s wrists from his ankle. He gets up smiling, bowing to the audience together with Hina. There are still ropes crisscrossing over his body when he puts on a short coat over himself. He doesn’t put on any trousers, letting everyone see his beautiful dark thighs as he walks off the stage. He heads over to where Smoker is, smiling at Smoker.

Smoker can feel the jealous eyes on him as Law sits by his side.

“You came,” Law says softly. It seems like he’s still a little breathless from the exhibition, sweat glistening on his forehead under the orange lights of the SM bar. 

“Of course,” Smoker croaks out. He too is still breathless, his throat feeling dry, after seeing Law’s demonstration on stage. He’s not turned on watching the performance, but he is captivated by Law. He’s drawn in by the beauty of Law’s form.

His eyes dart over to Law’s thighs, still with ropes climbing up it. 

“So, you enjoyed it?” Law grins.

“It’s still not quite my thing,” Smoker manages. “But it was beautiful.”

“Beautiful, huh?” Law says with a smile. “Hina is really good at it.”

And you look gorgeous in it, Smoker wants to say but he simply nods as he gulps down his beer. 

“Personally,” he says as he shifts his gaze away from Law. “I think I still prefer doing instead of watching, intimate instead of public.”

Law chuckles softly.

“BDSM isn’t always public,” he says softly. He rests his hand on Smoker’s thigh, no doubt to be sensual and seductive. “And I can always offer you a hand at the, ah, doing.”

“What are you saying?” Smoker asks. But he knows exactly what Law means. He knows exactly what Law wants as Law squeezes his thigh. 

“My shift ends in two hours,” Law whispers in Smoker’s ear. Then, he takes off his coat, placing it on Smoker’s lap. He pats the coat as he smiles. “Take care of that for me until then.”

Then, naked save for his boxer briefs and the ropes on his body, Law walks over to a different customer, pouring out a drink into the empty glass in front of him. Smoker feels a burning sensation in his chest as Law leans in on the other customer, laughing at whatever he might’ve said. 

But this is Law’s job, Smoker reminds himself. He’s seen the girls in his club do the same.

And besides, it is him with Law’s coat.

It is him Law is going home with.

The love hotel they pick is one of the many in Shinjuku, and they don’t particularly care for it except for the fact it’s cheap, it’s near and it looks clean enough from its front desk. The room is a simple room with a single bed that creaks under their bodies when Smoker pushes Law down on the mattress, kissing him deeply and passionately. Law tastes like alcohol, but Smoker doesn’t mind. He knows that he himself must taste like all the beer he drank at the SM bar, alongside his signature cheap cigars. 

Smoker lets his hand wander up Law’s shirt when Law pulls back from him, putting a finger against Smoker’s lips. Smoker tilts his head in question as Law reaches down to his messenger bag, taking out thick, red ropes, not dissimilar to the ones that Hina used for him during the demonstration earlier. 

“I don’t have training in this,” Smoker mutters.

Law strokes his cheeks gently, pushing the ropes into Smoker’s hand.

“I’ll tell you if it’s too hard or too loose,” Law says quietly. “Don’t worry about making intricate patterns and just bind me in a simple way, like tying my wrists together.”

“Are you sure?” Smoker asks.

“I’m sure.”

“Alright,” Smoker takes a deep breath. “But promise me you’d tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“I promise,” Law chuckles as he takes off his shirt. He then extends his arms to Smoker, a sultry smile on his face.

Smoker carefully unwinds the rope before putting them across Law’s wrists. He knows how to tie knots, but this is his first time tying an actual person. He’s careful, trying to make sure that the rope isn’t too tight on Law. But this draws out an amused laugh from Law.

“Tighter,” he says in a seductive voice, barely louder than a whisper. “Please.”

Smoker quietly complies, tightening the rope around Law’s wrists. He pauses when he sees Law winces, just about ready to loosen them up once more.

“No,” Law stops him, a slightly breathless quality to his voice, “I like this.”

“What should I do now?” Smoker asks softly.

“Whatever you want to do,” Law says with a smile. “I’m bound and yours for tonight.”

Smoker is a simple man, easily affected by such words. He feels his member hardening in his trousers, making them tight around his crotch. Law looks down following Smoker’s gaze, and seeing what’s in front of him, he laughs.

“So you are into this,” Law teases.

“Perhaps only with you,” Smoker manages to tease back in his own way.

He pins Law down on the bed under them, going in for more kisses as he pins Law’s bound hands over his head. Smoker finds that he can’t quite get enough of Law despite the taste of alcohol on his rough lips. Or perhaps, it is because of that taste, mixed with Law’s own scent, that makes it all the more intoxicating.

“Come on,” Law laughs breathlessly when they part. “Just kisses?”

“I want to mark you,” Smoker says roughly. “I want to see my mark on your beautiful skin.”

“Do it, then,” Law says, licking his lips. “I told you, I’m all yours tonight.”

“And if everyone sees it tomorrow?

“Let them,” Law replies cheekily. “You’d leave marks that are beautiful on me, won’t you?”

If Law is fine with it, then it’s fine not to hold back. That’s what Smoker decides as he sucks a mark right under Law’s collarbone. It blemishes beautifully, a dark spot against Law’s brown skin. He trails down Law’s tattooed body, biting and sucking where he feels like it, making dark marks bloom on Law’s skin. He hears Law gasp in pleasure under him, which encourages him to leave more marks, shamelessly making Law his, even if just until the marks fade.

And when he pulls away from Law, seeing his handiwork interspersed with Law’s tattoo, he feels like he’s truly created something beautiful. Law whimpers every so slightly with Smoker pulling away from him.

“Needy,” Smoker says with a quiet, affectionate chuckle. 

“You’re teasing,” Law says. His voice sounds sulky, but he’s still wearing a smile on his face. He’s looking at Smoker so fondly that Smoker could almost feel his heart stolen by Law’s eyes.

“I can’t help it with you,” Smoker says softly. He leans in, crooking his neck to place a kiss on Law’s collarbone, right above the flares of his large heart tattoo. The kiss turns into a bite, with Smoker sucking another mark on Law and Law letting out a trembling moan as he does so.

Smoker lets his hand wander down Law’s body, slipping underneath Law’s jeans. He feels the fabric of Law’s boxer-briefs under his hands, and with that, the shape of Law’s cock, half-hard from being tied down. Or perhaps, half-hard from Smoker leaving marks all over his body. Smoker feels it up, massaging it over the fabric of the boxer-briefs. 

“Ah,” Law lets out a small, shaky moan. “That’s good.”

Smoker quickly realizes that despite Law being tied up, despite Law telling him that he can do what he wants with him, he wants to please Law. He wants this to be good for both of them. And he likes taking charge to make it so. 

He continues to place his kisses around Law’s tattoo as he strokes Law’s member, leaving his marks shamelessly around Law’s tattoo. He thinks about the rope on Law’s skin at the BDSM club earlier and he wonders if the marks he’s leaving would make Law as beautiful as earlier that day. It’ll be different, he knows, marks are not ropes and he sure as hell doesn’t have any training in BDSM, but he wants these marks to complement Law.

Smoker moves his hands to undo Law’s jeans, all the while pressing a deep kiss on Law’s lips. He can feel Law’s lips quiver under his kisses, and he’s torn between kissing Law more or seeing this pretty sight. In the end, he chooses to keep kissing Law, indulging in the sensation of Law’s lips and tongue against his own.

He has to part from Law to help Law out of his jeans. It is at this time does he take his time to appreciate Law once more. Now, Law’s dark skin is even visibly flushed, giving him that exquisite charm. 

“You’re a lot,” Smoker says softly. In response, Law laughs bashfully, his fingers twirling against each other in his bound hands. 

“Come on,” Law says. He lifts up his legs, pushing down gently over Smoker’s pants. “Surely you want more than that.”

“I do,” Smoker says, his voice sounding husky even to himself. “You don’t know how much I want to.”

“And I told you, I’m bound and yours tonight,” Law says with a coy smile. 

Contrary to all his slow movements earlier, Smoker pulls down Law’s boxer-brief, exposing Law’s member. It’s a dark color like the rest of his body. Smoker almost expects dark pubes surrounding them, but it looks like Law is clean-shaven.

“For the job,” Law says, almost shyly, guessing what Smoker is thinking about. 

It’s Smoker’s turn to be slightly abashed at being read so easily by Law.

“I see,” he mumbles as he attempts to regain his bearing. “Ah, darn, I forgot the lube.”

“I have some in my bag,” Law says with a grin. 

“Hmph, so do you make a habit of bringing customers to love hotels?”

“No,” Law says, laughing lightly. “But I sometimes use it for ah, myself.”

The image of Law preparing himself enters Smoker’s mind, and it’s an image that he finds enticing. But this time, he would have to prepare Law. And he’s more than happy to do so.

He goes through Law’s bag to find the lube Law talked about, able to locate it quickly in the side pockets of the bag. It’s a small tube, and Smoker looks at it curiously, pressing on the edges to check how much is left inside.

“What are you doing?” Law asks with a breathy laugh.

“I’m just wondering if this is enough,” Smoker says.

“Of course it is,” Law says, his eyes are open wide as he stares at Smoker. “How big are you, Smoker-ya?”

“Um,” Smoker looks down at his pants. There’s a tent poking out of it to show the shape of his half-hard member. Smoker doesn’t mean to be arrogant, but he knows from his trips to the gym that he’s not exactly on the small side. If he’s to be frank, he’s fully aware of how he’s instead, on the large size.

Law laughs breathily once more.

“I like it a little painful anyway,” he says, tossing his head back. “Come on, Smoker-ya.”

Smoker nods. He squeezes the content of the tube onto his left hand. Then, he presses his middle finger inside of Law. Instantly, he feels Law’s muscle around his finger, tight and firm.

“You’re tight,” he tells Law quietly.

“Sorry?” Law laughs, again breathily. Then, he lets out a soft, whimpering moan. “Your finger is kind of big.”

Smoker smiles. He wiggles his finger inside of Law, letting him adjust to the intrusion. Law seems to enjoy it, his body bucking up slightly and his lips doing that cute quivering thing Smoker decides he’s extremely fond of.

But he likes how it feels on his lips more, so he leans in to kiss Law, feeling those lips against his own as he continues to move his finger inside of Law. He can hear Law’s soft moaning between their kisses, and he doesn’t let up, taking him in for deep kiss after deep kiss. Then, when he feels like Law is sufficiently stretched, he inserts a second finger inside Law. That draws out a cute gasp from the other man.

“Everything about you,” Smoker says. “Is so damn good.”

“Thanks,” Law says. Smoker can just about see his cheeky grin with how close they are together. “I like the praise.”

And Law’s body indeed responds to praise. He feels hotter under Smoker’s hands, his kisses, yes, but also his muscles around Smoker’s fingers.

Smoker scissors his fingers inside Law. This time, he moves to kiss Law’s neck, all while listening to all the inviting noises Law is making. He then moves down once more to Law’s chest, drawn in by the marks he left behind earlier around the tattoos.

“You really like that, huh?” Law asks, his voice now sounding husky from his arousal.

“I do,” Smoker admits before planting another kiss, this time gentle and soft and leaving no mark on Law. Then right after, one on another blemish he had created earlier that night, sucking on it to make it even darker. He watches as Law’s chest heaves, the heart tattoo seeming to expand and contract as he does so. 

It seems so inviting and feeling that Law has loosened up enough on his two fingers, Smoker inserts a third finger into Law. He carefully stretches Law further on these three fingers.

“Your fingers, ah, are so thick,” Law murmurs between his trembling moans.

“Glad you’re enjoying this,” Smoker says. He can hold back his grin at the sight of Law coming undone under him. It’s just such a captivating view, one that he wants to remember for a very long time even though he’s not entirely sure what they are. Is this just a one night stand? Or could it be possible this is the start of something? They haven’t defined anything like that at the start. But absorbed by the moment, absorbed by Law in front of him, Smoker does not care. Smoker is enjoying himself with Law.

He glances up to Law’s bound hands. The knot Smoker tied is much simpler than what Hina did at the bar, but the red rope still seems to complement Law. The beautiful simplicity of this rope, alongside with how Smoker was the one who did it, aroused Smoker more than watching the intricate performance at the bar. At the bar, he appreciated Law’s beauty as an audience member, here, with just the two of them, it feels like he’s getting his own private viewing. He admired beauty before, but now, now he’s aroused.

But he’s fine taking it slow. He doesn’t want to hurt Law, so he plans on preparing Law thoroughly. 

Law gasps when Smoker’s fingers hit a spot inside of him. Law is still so tight around Smoker’s third finger, and whatever spot Smoker just hit makes him clench tighter around Smoker’s fingers.

“Hey, relax,” Smoker soothes.

“I am relaxed,” Law says with a short, breathy chuckle. 

“Your body is sensitive, then,” Smoker mumbles.

Again, Law responds with a breathy chuckle, one that is cut short as a moan is drawn out of him by Smoker moving his fingers.

Slowly, Law begins to loosen up on Smoker’s fingers. He’s then able to put in a fourth finger inside Law, this time stretching him wide. 

“I think that’s enough,” Law says. “I told you I like it a little painful.”

“A little pain is one thing,” Smoker replies in a hushed, gentle tone. “But being hurt is not fun.”

“That’s actually a principle of good BDSM practice,” Law says with a sly grin. 

“Is it?” Smoker smiles back. “Then I guess I’m not doing too badly.”

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Law purrs. “Maybe a little slow, but wonderful all the same.”

“Slow, huh?” Smoker huffs. 

“But your, ah, fingers,” Law murmurs, his eyes hazy from the pleasure. “They already feel so good. I’m just impatient for more.”

“Well, you said you’re bound and mine tonight,” Smoker snickers. “And this is what I want.”

“Tease,” Law says, but there is no malice in his voice. No annoyance. Instead, he makes a sweet expression. Instead, his hips buck up to meet Smoker’s fingers.

And to reward Law’s patience, Smoker presses another kiss on Law’s lips. Law responds by deepening the kiss, using his tongue to part past Smoker’s lips and finding Smoker’s tongue. Their tongues are intertwined as Smoker continues to prepare Law.

They finally part from their messy kisses as Smoker draws his fingers out from inside of Law.

“Finally,” Law grins cheekily. He watches as Smoker undo his belt, pulling down his jeans and boxers to reveal his now hard member. The sight of Smoker’s member makes Law’s eyes widen, a reaction that Smoker realizes he appreciates.

“This is why I asked you if that’s enough lube,” Smoker says in a quiet voice.

“I can take it,” Law says softly. “I want to take it.”

“Alright,” Smoker says. “Here we go then.”

Smoker angles his cock towards Law’s stretched out entrance. Then, slowly, he pushes in the tip. He watches for Law’s reaction, and Law right now is biting down on his lower lip, his eyes looking at Smoker’s cock. There’s something so thirsty about that gaze that Smoker feels invited to thrust in deeper.

Still, he’s careful, pressing in inch by inch.

“Smoker,” Law gasps out his name. “Smoker, please.”

“You’re doing good,” Smoker praises Law, and Law once again tightens around his cock. So cute, so sensitive to praise. Smoker presses his lips against Law’s ear as he whispers; “so very good.”

He pushes in deeper into Law, until eventually his whole length is inside of Law. Law tosses his head back in pleasure.

“Good?” Smoker asks.

“Very good,” Law replies with a gasp. “So very good.”

Smoker lets Law adjust to his length, watching as Law’s breath hitches, watching as Law’s hazy eyes roll back that little bit, watching as Law’s lips quiver in pleasure.

Then, he moves his hand to Law’s member, gently stroking up its hard length. 

“God,” Law moans. 

“Once you’re ready, I’ll move,” Smoker tells Law in a steady voice.

“I’m ready,” Law says quickly. This makes Smoker raise his eyebrows, skeptical that Law isn’t rushing this. “I am, please.”

“Alright,” Smoker concedes.

Slowly, he draws himself out, watching as Law reacts to his movement, listening to every sound Law makes. He watches as Law’s hands twitch like they’re about to move to hold Smoker or perhaps to pleasure himself. But he can’t, not with him being bound. There’s something really erotic about that, that Law is being pleasured by Smoker’s cock and Smoker’s hand on him.

Perhaps, Smoker thinks, BDSM isn’t so bad when you’re doing it instead of watching. 

“Please,” Law begs. “Move.”

With this, Smoker slams inside Law, this time fast and rough. Law seems to like it, moaning as he feels himself stretched out by Smoker’s cock. 

At first, when Smoker moves, it seems like Law is losing himself in the waves of pleasure. Law, absorbed in Smoker moving in and out of him and stroking his member with his large hand. At first, but then he begins to move his hips to match Smoker’s rhythm. This is a dance for two, one that Smoker is leading. Yet Smoker is leading it to pleasure Law. 

Eventually, their movements reach a climax, and Smoker can feel himself reaching his limit inside of Law.

Not wanting to come inside of Law, he pulls himself out. He places his cock on Law’s, their size difference bringing him ever closer to his climax. Then, he uses his hands to jerk their cocks off together.

He leans in, kissing Law tenderly as they come into his hand.

It takes them a moment to recover, their breath sounding rough and unrhythmic together. Smoker feels like a mess, and he wonders how Law is seeing him. Because from where he is, right over Law and catching his breath, Law is still an absolute stunner. Law, with his lips raw from their kisses, his chest full of Smoker’s marks. Law, his bound hand trembling ever so slightly.

“So,” Law finally manages. “What do you think?”

“BDSM isn’t half bad,” Smoker concedes. “But you. You’re amazing.”

Law smiles brightly.

“Come kiss me,” he instructs Smoker.

And Smoker knows that he’s never going to be able to say no to those lips.

They see each other again in front of their respective shops, Smoker with his cigar and Law holding the promotional signboard.

This time, Law is wearing the gloves he bought with Smoker. This brings out a smile from Smoker. 

“You’re wearing it,” he says, his glee obvious even to himself, “the gloves.”

“Of course,” Law chuckles. “I paid good money for these. And they’re comfortable.”

“Glad you like it then,” Smoker grins.

He studies Law to see that Law is wearing his large coat today. He tries to see if he has rope tying him up under the coat again, but it seems like that’s not the case this time. A part of Smoker feels a little disappointed at that, almost missing the look of red ropes on Law’s dark skin. 

But still, the Law who’s smiling in front of him is still absolutely charming.

“I was thinking,” Smoker says slowly. “Would you like to go for dinner with me?”

There’s obvious surprise on Law’s face.

“A fuck, then dinner?”

“Out of order, I know,” Smoker lets out a small, somewhat bashful laugh. 

He still has no clue what is this between him and Law. After they slept together last week, they have been messaging each other, but none of those messages has been flirty. In fact, Smoker has kept it friendly and so has Law. It makes Smoker wonders if they’re circling each other because they’re shy. 

“I don’t have much money for dinner out, though, I just put a whole lot in my travel savings,” Law admits. For a second, Smoker wonders if this is how Law is going to reject him. But Law adds on to it. “If you don’t mind something cheap?”

“How about we get something from a convenience store and eat at my place?” Smoker offers. That works out well for him too, considering how he probably doesn’t have enough money for even a middle-class restaurant. “My place has busses and is near a station, so you should be able to get home.”

“Now that sounds great,” Law says with a bright smile. “I could do with some oden.”

“Oden for a winter evening,” Smoker murmurs. “That sounds great.”

“I’m done today at six, how about you?” Law asks. Looks like they’re going to get into it right away. 

Smoker nods. He has a day shift today too, and day shifts tend to be quieter. There shouldn’t be any problem that would cause him to have to stay up past six. Besides, another bouncer will be coming in at five that day, meaning if there are indeed last-minute issues, Smoker wouldn’t be dealing with it by himself.

Further, Tashigi would be working at night today. That means he would have the flat all to himself. All to himself and Law, that is.

“I’ll see you here at six?” Smoker asks.

Law, once again, offers him a bright and beautiful smile. This beautiful smile is Law at his finest. Smoker has seen Law on stage, Smoker has seen Law tied up under him, yet nothing quite beat this smile.

“I’ll see you at six,” Law says. He seems to not quite know what to do with his body as he says that, not quite moving towards Smoker and not quite moving away. Smoker then chuckles at this. He approaches Law and places a kiss on Law’s lips.

“See you at six,” he says as they part, a little shy but not regretting stealing that kiss. 

“Yeah,” Law says, slightly dazed. Then, as if embarrassed, he steps away from Smoker. He waves awkwardly as he steps back into the SM bar. Smoker doesn’t know if Law’s shift outside is done yet or is Law simply trying to run away from the situation between them, but he can’t help but smile, amused.

Law is indeed adorable, he thinks to himself. Then, he sighs, taking out a cigar so he could smoke a little before heading back inside.

They meet at six and Smoker leads Law through the maze that is Shinjuku station to get to the underground side of the station. They talk amicably on the train towards Smoker’s flat, Law commenting that he can also take this underground back to his own place in the opposite direction.

“Then you can stay till late,” Smoker teases. Law laughs shyly at this teasing, but he does not deny that he might do just that.

Once they get to Smoker’s station, they head towards a convenience store. They both get what they want from the oden tank, then several cans of beer from inside the fridge. They then pay separately for their meal. A part of Smoker feels bad that he can’t treat Law when he’s the only one who’s asking Law out for dinner.

But when he says “sorry,” Law laughs.

“I can pay for my own oden and beer,” he says chidingly. 

They head back to Smoker’s place, Smoker letting Law in. Law observes around Smoker’s place with cool eyes.

“You keep your place clean,” Law remarks as he scans around the room. Smoker is not expecting any comment. He knows his place is typical for someone living in Tokyo: small, with mismatched furniture.

“My roommate would scold me if I don’t,” Smoker chuckles. “Sorry if it smells like cigars, though.”

“I like that,” Law laughs. “It makes it very you.”

Smoker offers his hand to take Law’s coat away from him and Law accepts, shedding the comfortable looking coat. Under the coat, Law is wearing a button-up shirt, even if he doesn’t button it up properly.

“You’d catch a cold wearing that,” Smoker teases. But as he takes off his own jacket, it’s clear that Smoker himself doesn’t properly button up his shirt. This makes Law laugh.

“Can you really say that to me?” he asks, not bothering to hide how amused he is at Smoker. 

“Okay, maybe I can’t,” Smoker admits with a sheepish smile.

The two of them then settle at the small dining table, taking out their oden. It’s still hot, which makes it indeed perfect for a late winter evening. 

“I love oden,” Law says. “I wish convenience stores would have it in the summer too.”

“Me too,” Smoker agrees with the sentiment. “It’s very comforting.”

“Reminds me a little of home,” Law laughs.

Smoker nods along with this. His home doesn’t exactly do oden unless it's a convenience store oden on top of it, so the salty taste of convenience store oden is exactly what he associates with home. 

“My mother isn’t a very good cook,” Smoker says, starting the story. “So she would get us oden from the convenience store a lot.”

“That’s a shame,” Law says with a laugh. But then, his expression seems to have darkened slightly. “My mother was a good cook.”

Smoker realizes the past tense.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly.

Law shakes his head.

“It’s been a while anyway,” he says while stretching his limbs. “If I had her oden soup recipe, I would make it for you, though.”

Smoker nods. He isn’t sure what else to say. After all, this could be a sensitive topic and he’s not exactly the most sensitive person. Instead, he gives Law his attention, looking right at him like Law could say anything at all to him.

“My parents were doctors,” Law says quietly. “They’re always about saving others. When an infectious disease wrecked our town, they were on the front lines. And soon, those diseases got to them.”

Law takes a deep breath as he pauses.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about something like this,” he says softly.

“I’m here to listen, if you want to,” Smoker says, trying to make himself as gentle as possible. 

Law shakes his head, a wry smile on his face. 

“I want to focus on going forward,” Law says. 

Smoker smiles at this. He reaches out across the table to gently hold Law’s hand in his. It’s not that Law’s hand is small, but it feels small in Smoker’s own. He squeezes it tightly, and he can feel Law squeezing his hand back.

“Tell me about where you’re going to travel,” Smoker says softly.

“All over the world?” Law says with a grin. “I have been doing my research.”

“About Norway?”

“That too,” Law says. 

Slowly, he wriggles his hand away from Smoker’s. Smoker lets go, even if he feels a little bit of longing for Law’s hand in his own. They have to get back to their oden before it gets cold, Smoker realizes. He moves his hand back to his chopsticks, picking up a tofu from inside his bowl. He watches Law, also going back to his meal.

“I told you that I want to see the northern lights,” Law says in between eating. “And I want to see fjords too.”

“So you’re into nature?” Smoker asks.

Law seems to consider these words carefully before nodding.

“I think I am,” Law says. “I come from a pretty small village, so nature was everywhere growing up. So I think I’d like to see more. Different kinds, different sights, you know?”

Smoker nods. He understands where Law is coming from even if it’s a little different for him. He likes observing nature too, going to nearby mountains whenever he gets the chance to, but for him it’s because it’s the opposite of everything he knows. Before Tokyo, he used to live in Sendai, a relatively big city in itself. Big cities are all Smoker has ever known, so nature is appealing with how different it is to what usually surrounds him.

“I like nature too,” Smoker says simple words despite his winding thoughts. “I like the fresh air and the calming sights.”

“Maybe you should come with me, then,” Law says. 

He tries to make it sound like a joke, but Smoker can tell from his tone of voice it is not entirely one. They barely know each other, sure, but there’s no denying this odd pull between them. The comfortable conversations they share, the way their bodies match with each other. Smoker knows that he likes Law, and perhaps Law likes him as well.

“Maybe,” Smokes manages with a smile. “It would be nice.”

“It would be!” Law says with a smile. “I heard Norway is beautiful, full of nature that can’t quite be seen anywhere else.”

“Did you get that quote from a nature television program?” Smoker teases.

Law laughs bashfully.

“I did,” he admits. “The exact nature television program that inspired me to go to Norway. It’s a pretty standard program, but I saw it at the right time, you know?”

“I get that,” Smoker says with a nod. Sometimes, it is all about the right time, the right place.

In fact, him getting to know Law came from that, didn’t it? They met because they were at the right time, in the right place. In front of their workplace, in the winter that made Smoker offer his gloves to Law.

And seeing Law, smiling bashfully in front of him right now, Smoker has never been more grateful for coincidences.

They finish up their oden over light conversations. Light conversations enough to make the oden cool, but neither of them seem to mind that. Then, they go towards the sofa, drinking their canned beers as they continue to talk.

Talking about nothing. Talking about everything. 

And eventually, Smoker lets himself get near Law. He leans in close, taking Law’s lips. Law’s lips, warm from the alcohol. Law’s lips, tasting like the cheap canned beer he’s been drinking. And Law lets Smoker take those lips. Instead, Law pushes his tongue in, taking in Smoker deeper, encouraging Smoker to explore him completely. 

Smoker wouldn’t mind doing that. He feels his lips curl up into a smile even as he continues to kiss Law, again and again, deeper and deeper. 

“Smoker,” Law whispers when they part, a husky, breathless whisper that makes Smoker want him even more.

“Law,” Smoker says back softly before closing the gap between them, taking Law in for a long, drawn out kiss. One with tongue and even a little bit of teeth.

It’s passion that courses between them. A pure, primal wanting of two almost-friends, almost-strangers, almost something a little more. Smoker feels Law’s body under him, and slowly, he moves his hands to go up Law’s shirt, feeling the toned skin beneath his finger tips. He pushes down on Law’s chest, enjoying the warmth that courses through Law from the oden and the alcohol.

“Ah, I had such an awful day!”

Suddenly, they’re interrupted by a woman’s voice. A voice that comes from the doorway.

Tashigi’s voice, Smoker quickly realizes. Reluctantly, he pulls himself away from Law to turn towards the entrance of the house. Tashigi is there, taking off her coat to reveal her short dress underneath it. She seems to not quite register what Smoker is doing just yet, which gives Smoker and Law time to neaten themselves up.

Smoker glances at Law to see his wet, abused lips. He looks away from Tashigi shyly. Smoker realizes that this is the first time Law and Tashigi are to meet, and probably meeting someone for the first time after a heavy make-out session is not in Law’s best interest.

“Smoker!” Tashigi exclaims as she makes her way to the sofa. “I didn’t know you have a guest!”

“Hi,” Law greets Tashigi awkwardly. “I’m Law.”

“I’m Tashigi,” Tashigi says cheerfully. If she notices the state Smoker and Law are in, she’s choosing to ignore it. “Smoker’s roommate and co-worker, kind of.”

Law studies Tashigi’s dress and instantly makes the connection.

“You’re a hostess from next door?” Law asks.

“From next door?” Tashigi raises an eyebrow. Then, it dawns upon her what Law might mean, a spark in her eyes. “Ah, you’re from the SM bar?”

Law nods, affirming Tashigi.

“Were you the one who gave Smoker a flyer for the SM bar?” Tashigi asks. 

But before Law could answer, Smoker clears his throat to interrupt Tashigi. This isn’t something he wants to talk about. He doesn’t want Tashigi telling Law he’s been staring at that flyer.

“Do you want beer, Tashigi?” Smoker asks. “There should be some in the fridge.”

“I could really do with beer,” Tashigi says. 

She’s a little tipsy already from all the drinking she did as a hostess, but at work, Tashigi would have to drink champagne and wine. And Smoker knows that beer is Tashigi’s drink of choice. He knows that Tashigi is a strong drinker that would not just be able to take, but appreciate, a post-work drink.

Smoker goes to the fridge to fetch her a can of beer. Tashigi cracks it open, instantly pouring the contents past her lips, her throat gurgling.

“Hey,” Smoker laughs. “Not so fast.”

“You weren’t there,” Tashigi complains. “And that new bouncer is not doing his job.”

“That bad?” Smoker asks.

“It’s a rather large man,” Tashigi sighs. “And he got really touchy.”

“That sucks,” Smoker sympathizes. 

He knows exactly the type. The type that he would warn the manager about. The type that he would scold for making the girls uncomfortable. But a new bouncer wouldn’t exactly know to do that yet. A new bouncer would still be clueless about the boundary between the customers and the girls.

Tashigi gulps down another round of beer, slamming the can down on the table.

“Do you have this problem at the SM bar too, Law?” she asks.

Law shakes his head.

“Fortunately, we are a show and not touch establishment,” Law says with a wry smile. “And our manager runs a tight ship.”

“The manager!” Tashigi exclaims. “I don’t know why our current one keeps letting customers get away with so much.”

“He expects the bouncer to deal with it,” Smoker sighs. And that’s not a problem with experienced bouncers like Smoker, but that wouldn’t be the same for new bouncers. “But if we’re too strict, he would get mad at us too. It’s been difficult.”

“It really has been!” Tashigi agrees wholeheartedly. “Smoker, get me more beer?”

Smoker chuckles and shakes his head, but he does exactly what Tashigi asked him to do. He fetches several cans this time, hoping that he wouldn’t have to go back and forth between the fridge and the sofa. 

“Aw,” Tashigi fakes a pout. “But then they won’t be cold.”

“At the rate you’re drinking?” Smoker asks back with a sigh.

“Fair point,” Tashigi says. She cracks open another beer, drinking it messily.

By her side, Law laughs. He too takes another beer and cracks it open. 

“If you have a no-touch policy at your bar,” Tashigi says, her words slightly running on into one another. “Maybe I should go with you instead.”

“You can’t take an SM bar,” Smoker chides Tashigi. “They have these intricate performances on stage and you’re far too clumsy for that.”

“I might fall off the stage,” Tashigi says in realization.

“You would,” Smoker nods. 

“It’d be pretty hard to fall,” Law offers. “I mean, when Hina ties me up, she would always do it firmly.”

“Oh, I believe that,” Smoker says with a chuckle. “Tashigi is just that clumsy.”

Law glances at Tashigi, and the young woman smiles wryly as she nods, affirming Smoker’s words to Law. 

“I hate to admit it,” Tashigi says. “But it’s true.”

She laughs, and Smoker follows on with her laughter. And despite not knowing exactly how clumsy Tashigi can be, Law laughs together with them, possibly just following the mood in this little flat.

They continue drinking and talking into the night.

And as they do, as Smoker grows more tipsy, he finds himself continuously glancing at Law. Continuously looking out for Law’s beautiful smile that makes his heart beat a little faster.

Smoker wakes up the next morning feeling a weight on his chest and his neck sore. It doesn’t take him long to realize he’s fallen asleep on the couch. In fact, he realizes that almost right away. He’s far too old to sleep on couches now and he finds himself cursing at himself from last night who did not bother to take a few steps into the bedroom.

The second thing he realizes is that particular weight on his chest. He glances towards his chest with bleary eyes to see Law sleeping on top of him, his expression serene. 

He can’t help but to reach out, ruffling Law’s short, dark hair. While still mostly asleep, Law leans into his hand, seeming like a comfortable cat as he lets out a low purr. It seems like he’s enjoying Smoker’s touch in some level of his subconscious. 

“Heh,” Smoker chuckles to himself. “Cute.”

He doesn’t want to move to wake up Law, but he glances around the room. It seems like Tashigi also did not bother with the few steps to her bedroom and fell asleep hugging a 100-yen store cushion on the floor. She too, is at an age where she should not be doing that, so he knows she will complain about her aching back later.

But for now, Smoker doesn’t care about his aching neck or Tashigi’s complaints. He doesn’t care about his mild headache, no doubt hangover from all the alcohol he drank the night before. He’s enjoying how Law is resting on him. Enjoying Law’s peaceful sleeping face. Enjoying the texture of Law’s short hair under his fingers.

He stays like that for a while, losing track of time until Law slowly opens his eyes. 

“Oh,” Law says, off-guard and sleepy. But he presses his hands down on Smoker’s chest and ascertain where exactly he is. “Am I...?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Smoker says quickly.

Law chuckles in response. Then, he leans his head down on Smoker’s chest, looking up at him with those pretty golden eyes.

“Do you like this?” Law asks in a teasing voice. 

“I do,” Smoker says earnestly. He does not need to deny the truth, especially not if the truth has to do with Law like this. 

However, it seems like Law was not expecting that kind of honest response from Smoker. Smoker could feel Law’s body tensing up in surprise over him. And if that’s not obvious enough, those pretty golden eyes widen, those pretty lips parted without any words coming out of it.

Smoker chuckles. He lets his hands roam Law’s body, feeling Law’s warm skin against his hands. They rub down Law’s back, feeling the taut back muscles that Law kept hidden under his shirt, even if it’s on display whenever Law would be at work.

“It’s morning,” Law murmurs. “We should get up.”

“We should,” Smoker agrees quietly.

But neither of them moves from where they’re lying down. On the contrary, Law makes himself snug against Smoker chest. On the contrary, Smoker continues to stroke Law’s dark hair, enjoying the slightly ticklish sensation of Law’s breathing against his chest. 

They stay like that for a while, the sleepy silence between them comfortable.

When Tashigi stirs, Law finally moves. He gets up on top of Smoker, but even so he does so slowly as if he would rather stay. And Smoker would rather Law stay. Smoker likes having Law on top of his chest, he likes Law pressing down on his body.

But Law moves to the kitchen as Tashigi wakes up. Smoker, for his part, sits up on the sofa, poking Tashigi’s body with his foot and getting a groan out of her.

“I feel like all the bones in my body are broken,” Tashigi mumbles out her first words of the day. “How much did I drink last night?”

“A lot,” Smoker shakes his head exasperatedly. “And you slept on the floor.”

“No wonder,” Tashigi says. She slowly pulls herself up, pressing her hand down on the bottom of her spine. “I’m getting old.”

“We all are,” Smoker says. He too cracks his neck in an effort to get the kink out of it but to no avail. His neck still aches like it would when someone his age sleeps on the couch after drinking beer late into the night.

Law comes back to the living area, bringing glasses of cold water for Tashigi and Smoker. Tashigi takes the glass with both hands, drinking down the water inside. From her expression, however, it seems like her head continues to throb anyway. 

“Do you guys have work today?” Law asks. He glances up at the clock and Smoker follows his line of sight. Their wall clock shows that it’s 10 in the morning, which is really, early for people in their line of work.

“Evening,” Tashigi chokes out.

“Evening for me too,” Smoker says. Today is one of the days where he and Tashigi work the same shift.

“I start at three,” Law says. “I think I’d like to go home to shower first.”

If Smoker is not in this line of work, he would wonder who would go to a SM bar at three in the afternoon, but he knows full well that even the girl’s bar has customers as early as midday so he shouldn’t be surprised the same applies for a SM bar.

“I’ll walk you to the station,” Smoker offers.

“You don’t have to,” Law laughs softly. “I can see the station from your window.”

“Still,” Smoker says. He doesn’t continue his sentence, but he makes it so that the single word is final. He is going to walk Law to the station no matter what.

In response, Law smiles softly at him.

He gets up from the couch to pick up the coat he’s sleeping on, now ruffled and messy after a whole night of being under Smoker and Law. 

“Sorry about your coat,” Smoker says as he hands Law’s coat to him, but Law shakes his head, showing Smoker that he shouldn’t mind that.

They both put on their coat and gloves as Tashigi continues to sit listlessly on the floor, her hands weakly holding on to the now empty glass. 

“I’ll be out for a bit,” Smoker says, patting Tashigi’s back before heading out with Law.

It’s only five minutes to the train station, five minutes they spend in comfortable silence as they feel the cool winter air tickling their skin. Smoker himself feels refreshed when he feels the cool air against his skin, thinking that he might open the window for Tashigi when he gets back.

“Thanks for last night,” Law says when they’re at the station. “It was a lot of fun.”

“Sorry it ended up as us drinking with Tashigi,” Smoker smiles wryly. 

He would be lying if he was to say that he didn’t want a little more. He wanted to kiss Law all throughout the night, perhaps even more so as the night progressed and they got more and more drunk. He would be lying if he was to say he did not want to touch Law’s skin. To feel Law’s body under him.

But at the same time, he did enjoy drinking and talking with both Law and Tashigi.

“I’ll see you again soon,” Law says slowly. It feels like he’s stretching on this time that they have together, an act that Smoker himself wants to believe him. An act that Smoker wants to indulge in.

“Yeah,” Smoker says. “See you soon.”

Law leaves past the gate, glancing back at Smoker as he goes down the escalator towards the underground. Smoker, for his part, watches Law’s back until he can no longer see him. 

“Tashigi said she’d be staying out today,” Smoker says.

Law coming over to Smoker’s house is turning out to be the norm. Whenever Tashigi was around, they would spend the time eating, drinking and talking together. Often, it would be until so late that Law would choose not to go home. To accommodate for the few things Law would need whenever he’s staying over, Smoker had given him a drawer.

Smoker finds himself fond of this. A drawer of Law’s things at his place. Being around Law often. Waking up to Law by his side, sleepy and completely unguarded.

But when Tashigi is staying out, they can do a little more.

They finish their food and their beer before they move to the couch. Smoker lets Law climb over him, placing hungry kisses on his lips. Kisses that taste like the cheap beer they bought at a convenience store. Kisses that are full of Law’s warmth.

Making out and sex don’t feel like huge parts of their relationship. It’s an occasional thing in between food, beer, and talking about nothing and everything. But it’s an aspect of their relationship that Smoker appreciates. After all, he can’t deny that he’s attracted to Law. And Law, as it seems, is equally attracted to Smoker. Their kisses feel so right, and the way their bodies move alongside one another feels like it is truly meant to be. 

“I didn’t bring any rope today,” Law says softly, voice barely louder than a whisper and laced with his heavy breathing after their making out session.

“It’s fine,” Smoker assures. “We don’t need ropes.”

It’s not like ropes are a must for them. To Smoker, the must is just Law and Law alone. But had some sessions with ropes after that first time, and if Smoker could say himself, he is slowly getting better at tying the ropes on Law. As time goes on, he understands Law’s body better, and that allows him to adjust to Law’s preferences.

“Okay,” Law says huskily. “No ropes today.”

He kisses Smoker once more, a gentle kiss, barely a brush of their lips. The kind that Smoker appreciates just as much as their heavier, needier kisses. One that Smoker finds to be romantic, especially with Law pressing down on his chest.

“Shall we move to the bedroom?” Smoker offers.

“Sure,” Law says, but there’s no sign of him moving.

Smoker chuckles, knowing exactly why. He gets up while holding on to Law, carrying Law’s lanky body in his arms.

“You’re very strong,” Law praises with a burst of light laughter. He presses his face against Smoker’s shoulder, leaning close to him. 

“You like that?” Smoker says. He bounces Law in his arms, which makes the young man yelps softly before laughing a little louder. 

“I like that,” Law says. 

He’s wrapping his legs around Smoker’s hips, his arms around Smoker’s shoulder. Smoker carries him into his bedroom in that way. Slowly placing Law on the bed like he’s the most precious thing in the world. Because for that very second, that very moment, he is the most precious thing in the world to Smoker.

Law turns his head on the pillow, exposing his neck. 

How inviting, Smoker thinks as he leans in, kissing and biting against that dark skin. He likes leaving his marks on Law, and Law seems to enjoy being marked. Once satisfied with the blooming dark blemish on Law’s neck, Smoker moves back up to take Law’s lips once more, kissing him with a need, all deep and wet and rough without restraint.

Smoker undresses Law slowly, peeling the few layers of clothes to gradually reveal Law’s toned body. He enjoys this too, as he enjoys everything about Law. Law chuckles softly, perhaps noticing the reverence in Smoker’s eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Smoker whispers.

“You told me that so many times before,” Law replies.

“But you deserve to hear it again,” Smoker says with a grin on his face. He leans back down to kiss Law once more, now with his hands moving and feeling Law’s body. Pressing down on taut muscles, muscles that feel so familiar under his touch now.

As he continues to kiss Law, again and again, he begins working on unbuckling Law’s belt. Soon, he manages to pull down the form-fitting jeans lower to Law’s thighs. He leaves it there as he pulls down Law’s boxer-briefs alongside it.

Law whimpers as he feels the air around them hit his member, already sensitive and half-hard from all the making out they’ve been doing. 

Smoker goes towards the bed-side drawer to pick up the bottle of lube that he’s keeping there. While he’s doing so, Law is kicking off his jeans and boxer briefs, eventually throwing them on the floor next to him.

When Smoker gets back to Law, Law is completely naked on his bed. And the sight of that toned body, that dark skin, those tattoos on them, is absolutely divine in Smoker’s eyes. 

“Come,” Law says teasingly. “I’m all yours.”

How can Smoker even think about resisting? He places another mark on Law’s neck before moving down Law’s body, leaving dark blemishes all over Law’s chest, making half-hearted attempts to make it match with the tattoos on his body. While he’s doing this, he lets his hand handle Law’s member, stroking it to its full length. He likes the feeling of Law’s cock hardening in his hand, showing Law’s pleasure more clearly than any word ever could.

As he leaves marks trailing down, his lips finally reach Law’s crotch. As a finale, he licks a strip up Law’s member, placing an all-too-gentle kiss on its head.

“Tease,” Law says breathlessly.

“And you like it,” Smoker smiles back in response.

He picks the lube up as he props himself up on his knees. He spills the content of the lube on his left hand. Then, while using his right hand to spread out Law’s legs, he pushes in a finger inside of Law.

Law is tight as always, and this sudden intrusion draws out a quiet moan from Law. A beautiful moan, one that Smoker likes and would like to hear more of. More. Louder. Enough so it would be engraved in Smoker’s memory for days to come.

Smoker pushes his one finger in further and Law’s body seems to respond by completely taking it in, tightening around the one finger. He moves his finger slowly so that Law can adjust to him.

“You’re so tight,” Smoker mumbles, and Law chuckles breathlessly.

“And you like it,” Law responds, throwing Smoker’s words back at him.

When he feels like Law has relaxed enough to his one finger, Smoker inserts a second finger inside of Law. With two fingers inside Law, Smoker can stretch Law a little better, scissoring inside Law. Law moans softly as he feels Smoker inside of him, a noise that encourages Smoker to go a little faster, a little harder.

And with that, he sees Law tossing his head against the pillow. Law’s pleasure satisfies Smoker. More than that, it excites Smoker, and he can feel his member hardening, pressing against the constraints of his pants.

He puts all his focus on Law, however. He can ignore his own needs if it means having Law moan more. No, his needs are fed precisely by Law’s pleasure. He enjoys seeing Law under him, he is aroused by Law’s beauty, the tattoos on his bare skin, the way his chest heaves, the way Law exposes his marked neck to Smoker.

Slowly, he stretches Law on his two fingers.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Law says with a breathless quality to his voice. 

“I want this,” Smoker says. 

As if to show Law that he means this, he leans down and takes Law’s lips in his own. He quickly deepens the kiss, asking Law for something more, asking Law to let him taste all of Law. And Law obliges. He’s so soft and pliant under Smoker. So indulging in these kisses that tastes like cheap cigars and cheaper beer.

Smoker takes his time with Law’s body, moving his two fingers inside Law until Law is completely relaxed and stretched on his hand. Then, he inserts a third finger.

“Mm, this will take a long time,” Law says in between their kisses, managing a breathy chuckle as he says so.

“We have all the time in the world,” Smoker assures.

After all, they have this apartment to themselves tonight. Neither of them has to work in the morning, their jobs starting at the earliest at midday. And now, with Law having a drawer of things in Smoker’s house, Law doesn’t have to rush home to shower before his shift.

Law laughs softly in response, but Smoker quiets him with a deep kiss, one that has their tongues entangled together.

He moves his fingers in Law slowly, getting Law used to every stretch, every movement inside of him. 

“Ah,” Law lets out a soft moan when they part from their kiss. Soft and gentle, and if it isn’t for the situation, it would be a noise more beautiful than it is lewd. Law wraps his arms around Smoker’s neck, almost bashfully from the sound he just made, kissing Smoker once more.

“Law,” Smoker whispers in Law’s ear. He holds the name like it’s so precious, and to him, it is. At this very moment, nothing is more precious to him than Law. 

Law eases to three fingers easier than he did to the first and the second, and soon, Smoker feels that Law is prepared enough. He removes his finger from inside of Law, and Law lets out a cute involuntary whine as he feels empty. One that he’s slightly embarrassed with considering the slight flush to his cheeks right after.

“I’ll make it better,” Smoker promises as he moves away from Law, letting Law’s arms fall on the bed beside him. “I’ll make it so much better.”

He unbuckles his pants, letting his hard member spring free from the constraints. Then, he squeezes out a bit more lube onto his hand. He then lubes up his cock, feeling the cool, gel-like sensation sensitively against his hardened cock.

Then, he presses the head of his cock at Law’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, but between all the preparations that he did for Law and his slick cock, it slips in rather easily. He feels Law’s muscles tightening like a ring around his cock as it pushes further and further in.

It feels so good, and Smoker can’t help but to let out a low, guttural groan as he feels Law around him. 

“You like that?” Law teases him.

“So good,” Smoker admits easily. “You’re so good.”

Law laughs bashfully at this. 

“I, ah, like this too,” Law says, still with that bashful expression on that face. Still, with the breathless quality, the little moan interrupting his sentence. Then, as if trying to get Smoker to push in deeper, he puts his arms around Smoker’s neck once more. He pulls Smoker closer to him, placing a tender kiss on Smoker’s nose as he does so.

“Can I move?” Smoker asks Law softly.

“Please,” Law responds with a single word, but also with his action as he tightens his hold on Smoker. Smoker can feel Law’s hands on his back, wondering if Law plans to leave marks on his back the same way he has been leaving marks all over Law’s skin. 

Smoker pulls out a little bit before slamming right back into Law. He moves slowly, making each stroke count, feeling every bit of Law to the best that he can. 

But with how Law pulls him, with how Law is meeting with each one of Smoker’s thrust, he knows that Law wants it faster. He knows that Law wants more. Smoker chuckles at his lover’s impatience. His own slow and steady pace combined with the slight rush from Law creates an arrhythmic movement between them. Arrhythmic, sure, but it still feels like they match in their own ragged way. Smoker finds himself enjoying this. Perhaps it’s the unique pace, perhaps, it’s how fond he is for Law’s impatience.

“Law,” Smoker says with a chuckle. “Come on, we have time.”

“Sure,” Law says. “But please, harder.”

With that plea, Smoker thrusts quickly into law, breaking his own pace. This seems to surprise and please Law all at the same time, his hips bucking up, his fingers clawing into Smoker’s back.

That’s definitely going to leave a mark, Smoker thinks. But Smoker does not mind that. Smoker doesn’t mind Law engraving himself unto him.

“Smoker,” Law moans out the name so beautifully. “Smoker.”

He’s so cute, Smoker is tempted to kiss him once more. However, he wants to keep hearing Law. He wants to hear his name on Law’s lips. So he settles for leaning in the crook of Law’s neck, biting ever so slightly on the exposed skin. He grunts as he thrusts deep into Law.

Perhaps that’s enough with teasing him and time to give him what he wants. And if what Law wants is to go faster, harder, then Smoker is willing to comply. He moves to match Law’s pace, each quick thrust going deep inside of Law. 

“Smoker,” Law moans out his name again. 

He looks like he wants to say more. Perhaps, he wants to say that Smoker is not teasing him. Perhaps, he wants to say that Smoker is going too hard, too fast. But he finds himself to be at a loss for words. He can simply moan as he moves his body, his movements meeting Smoker’s for a fast, rough fuck.

“You’re so good,” Smoker praises Law. He lets out a low groan, then a moan of his own. He manages to quiet himself by biting down on Law’s neck, which is now full of his marks. 

They move against each other, Law’s wanton moans filling the room, perhaps even filling the entire apartment. Perhaps, even, it disturbs Smoker’s next-door neighbor. But Smoker cares for none of this when Law is so seductive.

Smoker feels himself growing even harder inside as he moves fast and rough inside of Law, as he listens to Law moan, as he sees Law’s face, a deep red flush visible on his tan skin. While he’s seen Law in ropes before, seeing the beauty of BDSM on Law’s body, vanilla sex like now makes Smoker truly realize how his arousal comes from the beautiful man he’s with. BDSM is good with Law, but so is everything, as long as it is with Law.

As Smoker reaches his climax, he draws his cock out, and that last motion, his cock drawing out of Law’s body gives him the last edge he needs and he comes over Law’s stomach.

The sensation seems to be good for Law too, and the other man comes untouched, his seed mixing with Smoker’s on his stomach. 

“Damn,” Law curses, but that curse sounds so much more like a prayer. “That’s good.”

Smoker rolls over next to Law, taking tissues from his bedside table. He cleans off the come from Law’s stomach gently. Law, for his part, is relaxing into this aftercare. He lets out a pleased sigh, perhaps one mixed from the pleasure he just felt and from Smoker cleaning him up gently.

Once he’s done, Smoker throws the tissues, crumpling it and throwing it from the bed to the bin across the room. Having done this many times before when he’s lazy, the ball of tissue falls into the bin.

“Nice throw,” Law compliments, his voice still dreamy, hazed from the afterglow of their sex. 

Now that’s done, Smoker cuddles up to Law. He feels Law’s body, still warm and flushed against his own. It would be nice if he can spend every day like this, but they have their jobs, their schedules that don’t quite match.

“Smoker,” after a while, Law says softly. “This is nice, this is really nice.”

“I think so too,” Smoker says, but slowly, the meaning of Law’s words dawn upon him. The one word that remains unsaid. Slowly, Smoker says it, posing it as a question: “but?”

“But I still want to travel,” Law murmurs. “There’s still so much I want to see.”

Smoker finds himself quiet at this. While he’s happy with them where they are, Law has his dreams. They are not dreams that Smoker shares. Dreams that Law isn’t going to give up on.

“I see,” Smoker finally manages to say, the admission almost sounding like a declaration of defeat. After all, he likes this everyday life with Law. He likes seeing Law in front of their workplace. He likes being with Law in this small city apartment that’s barely big enough for two, nevermind three. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I feel like that day might come soon,” Law says softly. “I’ve been saving, and with my end-year bonus, I should have just about enough.”

“I see,” Smoker says once more, feeling like a broken record. “So you’d be going to Norway.”

“Norway for sure,” Law says. He leans on Smoker’s chest, the heat from his cheeks feeling distinct against Smoker. 

This is good enough for Smoker, but it is not good enough for Law.

Quietly, Smoker places a kiss on Law’s forehead. He knows he cannot change Law’s mind, but at least, the kiss, gentle and affectionate, makes him feel like Law could be his tonight.

“Where’s Law?” Smoker asks, seeing a green-haired man in front of the SM bar about a week later. He rakes his memory, realizing that this green-haired man was the one on the demonstration the first time he went to the SM bar.

“He quit,” the green-haired man says with a shrug.

Law hasn’t told Smoker that he’s going to quit. Is he leaving so soon? Is he going to leave without saying goodbye?

Smoker would like to think that they could have a proper last time, one where they can completely indulge in each other. One where he can truly show how much he loves Law. He has fallen fast, after all, in this short time they’ve spent together.

“Shame,” the green-haired man says. “He’s very popular at the SM bar.”

“I can imagine,” Smoker says. 

He feels a little awkward talking to this man when his only memory of this man so far is him getting flogged on stage, but the man does not seem like he wants to keep talking anyway. He steps away from Smoker, holding the board a distance away from him. Smoker returns to his cigars, taking two to smoke from.

So Law is gone, he thinks, the information settling into him slowly. Law is gone, off to fulfill his dreams. Smoker knew this would happen, but it’s still difficult to swallow that he doesn’t even get to say goodbye to Law.

He feels his chest heavy as he inhales his cigar, tasting the cheap, bitter taste in his mouth.

“You seem down,” Tashigi says when she gets home that day. Smoker has been drinking while smoking in their tiny living area, and she finds herself swishing away the smoke as she takes a seat by Smoker’s side. “It’s about Law, isn’t it? Did you guys have a fight?”

Despite how absent-minded and clumsy Tashigi is, it seems like at least about this, she’s rather sharp.

“He’s gone,” Smoker says. He feels a little bit tipsy already from all the beer. Tashigi takes a can away from his hand, drinking from it then breathing deeply. 

“Sucks,” Tashigi says. She leans on Smoker’s arm from the side. She’s warm, yet this warmth makes Smoker miss Law more than it being comforting. He knows she’s trying, though, so he ruffles her hair playfully in response. She laughs, shaking her head and getting his hand off her. Then, as they look at each other, she speaks once more as she picks up a can of beer from the table: “I’ll drink with you.”

“Thanks,” Smoker says gruffly. “I was just hoping to see him one more time before he’s gone.”

“I’d miss him too,” Tashigi admits.

It feels like it’s been so long since they drank, just the two of them. Even this small space feels a little too big without Law around. Law’s voice, filling the space in between three. Law’s laughter, pretty and light.

The two of them drink quietly for today, feeling the silence of farewell.

Unsurprisingly, Smoker gets used to his life without Law quickly. He spends his time at work, and when he goes out to take his cigar break, he gets used to the strangers holding the board next to him. Unlike Law, all these people would be wearing proper coats and proper gloves. Once, remembering Law with his bare hands in front of the SM bar, Smoker finds himself chuckling.

Yes, he’s used to life without Law, but Law would appear in his mind every now and then. Law, beautiful and smiling. Law, pretty as he’s on the bed under Smoker. There’s no denying that Smoker was indeed in love with Law despite their short time together. No, he is still in love with Law and would be for a while despite life moving on.

As a symbol of that, he finds that he cannot clear out Law’s drawer at his place. He leaves it full of Law’s things, even if he does not open it.

One day, he will clear it out. But not yet.

On his off days, Smoker spends it walking around or at home, watching some product reviews online. He’s not much of a shopper, but when he does buy something, he would like to have done as much research as possible.

It is on one of those lazy days at home, more than a month after Law left, that he hears his doorbell ring.

He quickly thinks that it’s most likely a salesperson, because who else would ring his doorbell in the middle of the day? He might as well chase the poor guy away, telling him an apartment like this doesn't have families and housewives who are around at this time. That way, the salesperson could go on to the next building quickly. He gets up from his chair, approaching the door.

But the person he sees on the other side of the door isn’t a stranger, trying to sell him things he doesn’t need.

“Hi,” Law greets him.

“Law?” Smoker finds himself reacting without thinking. He shakes his head. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m back from Norway,” Law says. “And it’s a beautiful place, but.”

Law then looks away, a bashful look on his face.

“I keep thinking about how much I’d like to see it with you.”

Smoker lifts up Law right then and there, hugging him tightly. Law’s body still feels familiar in his grasp, his warmth exactly what Smoker has been trying to live without in the past month. He has so many things to say, from asking why didn’t Law tell him goodbye to asking Law to stay with him, but instead, he says just two words.

“Welcome back,” Smoker says softly. 

No matter what, he’s just glad that Law is with him right now. No matter what, he does not want to let go of Law.

With it being daytime, Smoker prepares tea for Law. Law holds the warm cup in his hand, still shivering ever so slightly. It makes Smoker wonder how long did Law spend outside, unsure if he should ring the doorbell, unsure if he would like to see Smoker again. Regardless, Smoker is thankful that Law is here now.

“I thought you left,” Smoker murmurs. “You quit your job at the SM bar, you stopped contacting me.”

“I know,” Law says with a nod. “I’m sorry.”

“Was leaving the plan?”

“It was,” Law admits quietly. “I thought if I see you before I leave, I wouldn’t be able to go.”

Smoker sighs, feeling rather exasperated. But at least now he knows Law left him without a word because he likes him. If Smoker isn’t so glad to see Law right now, after a month of living without Law but not quite moving on, he wonders if he would be angry at the other man. 

“You can get angry at me,” Law says quietly. “I left you hanging, didn’t I?”

“You’re here,” Smoker says, putting the focus back to the present. “That’s what matters to me. Of course, I would’ve liked it if I got to say goodbye to you, or if you’ve left a message.”

“Sorry,” Law says with a wry smile. “I really mean it. I was afraid that seeing you again would make me not want to leave. Everything with you is so comfortable.”

So, it’s not just Smoker who feels that way. This elevates Smoker’s mood further.

“What made you return?” Smoker asks.

Law laughs bashfully.

“Are you going to make me say it again?” he asks, diverting his gaze away from Smoker to land on his hot tea. 

“Least you could do,” Smoker responds to Law’s remark with a mischievous grin. He wants to hear Law say it again. He wants to truly hear it and take it in, as Law caught him by surprise earlier at the door.

It looks like Law isn’t going to object to that. He takes another sip of his tea, then takes a deep breath, as if readying himself.

“Norway was beautiful,” Law begins, he smiles right at Smoker. “But when I saw the beautiful northern lights, I thought of you and how much I’d like to share that with you. When I saw majestic glaciers, I thought of your gaze and how much I want it to look at this sight with you.”

Law takes another deep breath. He looks right at Smoker, those golden eyes holding nothing but affection for Smoker who’s sitting right in front of him.

“I realized then that I might be in love with you,” Law murmurs. “Maybe it’s too soon to say that, but I really believe that.”

“It’s not too soon,” Smoker says softly. Then, he lifts Law’s chin so he’s facing towards him. That cute face, those beautiful golden eyes, he feels he can look at it forever. He feels like he wants to keep it forever.

After all, he’s in love with Law too.

He leans in, closing the gap between them, taking Law’s familiar lips against his own. The warmth, the sensation, all of it feels like he’s truly home after a month of being away. He indulges himself, pushing his tongue past Law’s lips. Soon, their tongues are entangled in each other. They’re sharing needy, desperate kisses. Smoker needs this, and from how Law is responding to him, Law needs it just as much as he. 

Slowly, he has Law’s head fall to the back of the couch. He climbs over Law, continuing to kiss him again and again. 

“Smoker,” Law whispers when they part. He looks at Smoker with a gaze that Smoker has never seen before. Carefully, Law caresses Smoker’s cheek. Then, he speaks, so quietly and so earnestly: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Smoker answers. The words leave him so easily as if they’re words that had been on the tip of his tongue all this time. As if he’s wanted to say it for months. 

He kisses the bridge of Law’s nose, then, he lifts Law up. To balance himself, Law wraps his hands around Smoker’s neck, burying his face in the crook of Smoker’s shoulder. His legs are around Smoker’s waist, and this makes it easy for Smoker to carry him towards the bedroom. 

Gently, Smoker puts Law down on the bed. Gently, he presses a kiss on Law’s forehead before getting up.

“Smoker?” Law asks, seemingly confused.

“Wait,” Smoker says.

He goes outside, trying to find something he wants to use today. Without effort, he’s able to locate it.

A long rope, once that a package Tashigi ordered a week back had used.

He brings it back to the bedroom, and upon seeing the rope, Law’s eyes widen. 

“Are you going to use that?” Law asks.

“Is that alright?” Smoker asks. 

“Of course,” Law says. “I’m just surprised you’d initiate something like this.”

“It keeps you bound, doesn’t it?” Smoker grins cheekily. “Keeps you mine, for today.”

“Yes,” Law says, looking a little dreamy at the declaration. 

Law takes off his top quickly. Then, he offers his hands for Smoker to bind. And Smoker wastes no time. He pins Law’s hands over his head, tying it with the rope. This brings out a soft whimper, an almost moan from Law. God, how Smoker missed that beautiful sound. He presses his hand on Law’s chest, seeing how they spread inside the heart tattoo that marks Law’s core.

“Mine,” he whispers softly in Law’s ear. But he’s keenly aware that he too, belongs to Law. That his heart longs for Law.

And now that Law is here with him, Smoker does not want to let go.

Once they’re done, Smoker undoes the ropes that bind Law’s hands. As they are not ropes for BDSM purposes, Law has red marks on his wrist from being bound. Smoker picks up Law’s hand, placing gentle kisses on the marks.

“Sorry,” Smoker mumbles.

“It’s fine,” Law assures. “I like this. I like you leaving marks.”

And Smoker has left marks all over Law’s body, as he usually would. No, more than he usually would. The dark blemishes bloom on Law’s skin. Smoker admires his handiwork, admires how he’s truly made Law his.

“So,” Smoker starts, then he speaks with a rather heavy heart. “Are you going to go back to the SM bar?”

A part of him does not want Law to be on display in front of everyone. A part of him does not want anyone else tying Law down. But at the same time, he does not want to truly control Law. The binding he does for Law in bed is also a service to Law, not just him being in control, and that’s a huge part of why Smoker likes it. 

Law is free, and Smoker likes that about him.

But then, Law shakes his head.

“I’m not going to go back to the bar,” Law says softly. “It’s not as enjoyable for me anymore, and working a job like that when you don’t enjoy it is bad for everyone involved.”

“Oh?” Smoker lets out, not hiding his surprise.

“I realized, in Norway,” Law says. “That I want to do this with just you. I don’t know what I’d do from here, though. Maybe I’d go back to making okonomiyaki.”

This draws out laughter from Smoker. Just as he’s worrying about that. Just as he’s wondering if he could truly be the only one who gets to see Law, bound and beautiful.

“Hey,” Law blushes. “Don’t laugh.”

“Sorry,” Smoker says. “It just makes me so happy.”

Law looks at him with a smile.

“It’d be slower for me to save up from here,” Law says to Smoker. “But I’ll save up again, and this time, let’s go to Norway together. There’s so much I want to show you.”

“Okay,” Smoker agrees.

If Norway has sights that made Law realize that he’s in love with Smoker, then Smoker would definitely like to see this sight.

He strokes Law’s hair as Law leans on his chest. Smoker missed this more than anything. He’s never felt as comfortable as he is now, with Law’s breath tickling chest, with Law’s body warming his own. 

With his heart and mind full of Law and Law alone.

He closes his eyes, knowing that one day, he and Law would see the world of Law’s dream together.


End file.
